


Valentine: Death

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: As a Valentine's Day gift to his partner, Death has decided to put his wicked tongue to good use.





	Valentine: Death

Death smiled as the girl thrust her hips and moaned in protest as he nonchalantly ran a finger over the silken fabric that separated them. She was unusually feisty.

His teeth grazed her ear at the unsanctioned action, “Behave.”

“You’re such a tease.” Asha whined as she undid her bra at his command, tossing it across the room in frustration.   
“I like.” He kissed slowly down to her collar bones and beyond, “To take. My time.” The cold, sculpted mouth stopped no more than a hair’s breadth from one nipple that was begging him for attention. “Is that really such a sin?”

“You’re so damn mean sometimes.”

“I am most of the time.” At that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel her nipples harden in his mouth, but he had to remember that he was on a special mission this particular evening.

_ Perhaps later, little ones. _ He pressed an endeared kiss to both breasts before moving forward with his plans. Lips jumping back on their original track, he continued his agonizingly slow trip down to his destination. 

Upon reaching the black silk, he sighed and allowed himself one vice for the time being. His attention turned to softly write the curves of angelic script on the inside of her thighs with his fingers, his lips, his tongue.

“I do so enjoy these.” He breathed against one before leisurely sinking his teeth into the other. The throbbing of his cock at her yelp reminded him as to why he was there. The treasure he was after.

In a single, delicate movement, he allowed all of his tongue to run over the fabric, feeling every detail of her damp underlying sex. The accompanied whimper was delicious.

_ Lovely _ . Those panties peeled off of her with soft whispers of desire. Those glorious legs parted eagerly by both parties.

The next movements were as slow as he could stand to make them, allowing his cold breath to pour over her womanhood. He watched her watch him. The excitement in her eyes was almost enough to make him abandon his torture. Almost. Eyes still locked, he ran his tongue over her bare folds. His rapidly warming tongue danced on her clit, spurred onward by Asha’s fingers as they tugged at his locks.

At some point his hands hoisted her legs over his shoulders to angle her hips to more readily enjoy his dessert. He appalled himself at his table manners, eating her as greedily and sloppily as he was, but by the way her legs locked around his neck she didn't mind his uncivilized conduct.

This was true power, true control. A deep purr rumbled involuntarily in his throat as he watched her try to hold on to whatever she could. He have been a few hairs short by the end of it, but her ever intensifying moans only provoked a primal instinct to go faster.

Now, this was the part of the venture he traditionally placed a hand or his own lips over her mouth as to not disturb their neighbors with either of their passionate sounds, but there was no way in all of the Hells he would stop while she pleaded with him to continue.

_ Damn the neighbors. _ Was his last coherent thought before he hooked a single large, bony finger deep into her slit. He beckoned in her, coaxing the impending orgasm ever closer as his fingertip grazing the tender spot.

A chuckle broke the pleased purrs in his chest as her muscular legs squeezed his head she cried his name amidst a symphony of curse words and affirmations.

The Reaper snaked his way back up the still trembling woman, his lips returning to the road they had originally went down, ending with a passionate kiss on her lips.

“God, that was amazing.” His pair bond grinned as she wiped her excess off his chin.

“God is a little formal, but I'll accept it.” He pressed his now warm lips against her cheek.

“Was this my Valentine's day present?”

“Is it that foolish holiday today? I completely forgot.” He lied, knowing fully well that his younger brother would never let him live down the fact that he had to ask him for advice.

Asha laughed, “Whatever you say, old man. Wait,” her eyebrows knit together as he stretched out beside her, “don't you want to, you know, have your turn?”

Death's fangs flashed in a wicked grin, "I haven't said that your turn was done yet."


End file.
